


10:00 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm rotten for abandoning you,'' Supergirl said before she wrapped her decaying arms around Amos.





	10:00 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'm rotten for abandoning you,'' Supergirl said before she wrapped her decaying arms around Amos and he struggled with wide eyes.

THE END


End file.
